


Sueños Ebrios

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance, borracheras, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Ver a Yuuri borracho fue un feliz accidente durante un día cualquiera. PWP, Fluff.





	Sueños Ebrios

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: PWP, plot what plot? (¿trama, que trama?), sexo sin contexto. Fluff, cosas tiernas.

**Sueños Ebrios** **\- Oneshot**

.

.

.

.

Ver a Yuuri borracho fue un feliz accidente durante un día cualquiera.

Como todo habitante de Shin Makoku bien sabe, el rey de este país es abstemio. Al menos por el momento, es un detalle incierto que podría cambiar con la edad. Pero en este momento de su juventud, el monarca de dieciséis años es demasiado obstinado respecto al tema y por decisión personal no fuma ni bebe. Descontando aquel accidente de ser transportado dentro de un barril de cerveza tiempo atrás, realmente nunca ha probado más que las latas de cerveza sin alcohol que dejaba su padre en lugares fáciles de acceder.

Nunca había dado un sorbo a otra clase de bebidas. Al menos hasta el día de hoy. Pero como bien se ha dicho, su desliz fue un accidente que ha resultado en una situación muy interesante para sus allegados más cercanos.

El salón decorado modestamente por Lord von Christ para la cena alberga más gente de lo normal. El día de hoy Lady Gisela se ha unido al grupo usual de nobles que rodean al Maou en su vida diaria, y tras algunas acaloradas discusiones con Lady Karbelnikoff, su amiga-enemiga declarada, ahora se encuentra parada junto a Lord Weller. La charla con él ha sido amena, pero la atención de ambos está pueda en otro lugar en este momento.

Más allá de la larga mesa, en el centro de la habitación que ahora solo dispone algunos bocadillos dulces en pequeñas porciones y las bebidas, Lord von Bielefeld alza al voz histérico y hace voltear cabezas. No ha dicho nada en particular, ha sido una exclamación de sorpresa algo torpe.

La extraña escena que se desenvuelve ante los presentes hace que todos los ojos se mantengan en ese lugar, todos con un dejo de dudas. Josak, apresurado y con algo de emoción, es el primero en reaccionar y pasar junto a Conrart tocándole el hombro.

—Ahora sí que esto se ha puesto interesante —dice con el tono de alguien a quien aburría la tranquilidad anterior de la fiesta—. Vamos, Mi Comandante.

—Lo siento, creo que me necesitan por allí —se excusa el segundo hijo con su acompañante de esta noche sonriendo.

La particular escena se desenvuelve de manera que parecen haberse invertido algunos papeles.

Wolfram, echado hacia atrás gracias a la sorpresa, mantiene las manos en alto sin saber que hacer con ellas mientras Yuuri le abraza apoyando la mejilla sobre su hombro. Sus brazos de negro se aferran con fuerza a su torso mientras se acomoda más contra él y levemente frota su nariz contra su cuello acurrucándose, listo para dormir.

No es como si el tercer hijo no estuviera contento, pero el shock lo ha dejado de piedra. Así como a Günter, que parado a su lado observa escandalizado con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. El vino blanco que sostiene el secretario se vierte lentamente en una fina linea formando un charco en el piso.

—¿Yuuri, qué te has tomado? —pregunta Murata jocoso, aunque esta vez el usual chiste es una realidad.

Yuuri se sostiene de Wolfram porque de otro modo puede que tambalee, y también porque tiene sueño y no puede coordinar bien. Sus mejillas sonrojadas no son porque sienta vergüenza de lo que hace, sino porque la bebida se le ha ido directo a la cabeza.

—De verdad luce pasado de copas —comenta Josak llegando junto a Conrart.

—¿En serio ha tomado algo? —pregunta asombrado Lord Weller al Daikenja.

—Lo de recién lo dije en broma, pero se ve que sí. No sé cuando, pero tiene que haber tomado algo.

—¡Su Majestad! —exclama Günter con el tono abochornado de una abuela—. ¡E-Esto debe de ser un error!

—Por supuesto que lo es —se queja Wolfram volviendo un poco en sí—. ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Yuuri?

Al ser llamado por su nombre, el chico japonés reacciona y voltea la cabeza.

—¿Pod qué eshtan todos aquí mirándome? ¿Qué hay dhe malo?

—¿Contigo? Usualmente todo —responde Wolfram colocando las manos en sus hombros para separarlo un poco y enderezarle.

Pero Yuuri no se aleja ni deja de hacer fuerza con sus brazos, por lo que el mazoku se ve obligado a empujar más para obtener apenas unos centímetros de aire entre los dos.

—¿Qué es lo que tomaste?

—Jugo.

La ceja arqueada del chico rubio se muestra escéptica. Jugo mis polainas.

—Era amargo y venía en un vaso laaargo, laaargo.

La risa de Conrart interrumpe la inusual conversación. El segundo hijo se tapa la boca fingiendo discreción cuando lo miran.

—Eso suena a cóctel. No sabía que los habían servido.

Mirando alrededor en la habitación nota que en la esquina de la mesa hay una jarra con un cucharón plateado dentro, tiene el típico color rosa de una bebida alcohólica popular.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te lo tomaste a propósito? —dice Murata hincando un dedo en la nuca de su amigo.

—¿Por que haría eso? —pregunta Günter curioso.

—Porque los borrachos no necesitan hacerse cargo de sus acciones, son libres de hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso acercarse con más facilidad a la persona que les gusta.

Las indirectas de su mejor amigo no le llegan al Maou, quien hunde la cabeza en el hombro de un sorprendido Wolfram de nuevo. Ahora ya menos impactado, el ex príncipe sostiene al chico como lo haría al tener en brazos a Greta y vuelve su atención hacia la conversación, ignorando la mirada insistente de Murata.

—Ah, eso. Los soldados lo hacen todo el tiempo en el bar. Aunque no asegura que les vaya bien —comenta Josak.

—Tomar para tener valor es bastante común de hecho —aclara Conrart—. Pero no creo que Su Majestad lo hiciera a propósito. La forma en que han servido el cóctel es la misma con la que sirven las bebidas sin alcohol normalmente. ¿Acaso tenemos una sirvienta nueva?

—De hecho si, tenemos dos —dice Murata.

—Oh, cielos. —Lord von Christ hace una ademán con la mano—. Esto es imperdonable, ¡cuanto lo siento, Su Majestad! Es culpa mía por no supervisar lo que hacen los nuevos empleados. ¡Perdóneme, Su Majestad! Me voy a encargar personalmente de que pueda descansar hasta que vuelva a la normalidad, por favor use el regazo de este fiel sirviente para recostarse, ¡...ngh!

Al aferrar sus manos en la ropa de Yuuri de inmediato, nadie tiene tiempo a reaccionar. Pero por mas que Lord von Christ tira de él, Yuuri no se suelta.

—Su- Ma- Je... ¡ang! —Cuanto más tira, más se hunde la cabeza de Yuuri contra el pecho de un atónito Wolfram, que vuelve a poner las manos en alto solo para demostrar que no es él quien ejerce la fuerza.

Eventualmente Günter se resbala, trastabillando hacia atrás sobre la bebida que él mismo tiró con un pequeño grito. Yuuri gruñe, rebotando y aferrándose más fuerte. Como la amenaza se ha acabado, voltea levemente la cabeza para observar, se lo nota obstinado por permanecer justo donde está.

—Yuuri...

El victorioso Wolfram no puede evitar sonreír con orgullo hacia Günter. Con algo de malicia vuelve a enroscar un brazo sobre los hombros de su prometido y palmea levemente su cabeza sin dejar de observar al consejero. Buen chico.

—Oh, vaya —dice Josak—, esto si que es algo nuevo.

—Sabes qué, aquí tienes todo lo que he cobrado este mes en mi nuevo puesto. Por favor apuéstalo todo en el Ranking del Preferido de Su Majestad. No debería haber esperado tanto luego de enterarme que eso existía. —Murata le entrega sin tapujos un sobre a Josak que saca de su bolsillo.

Así como lo recibió hoy de manos de Gwendal, así se ha ido para ser invertido en un muy buen negocio.

—¡Su Majestad~! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué este m-mocoso?! —lloriquea el secretario.

—¿Debería apostar yo también? —pregunta suavemente Conrart a su hermano menor. Wolfram reacciona algo sorprendido.

—No me preguntes a mi que hacer con tu dinero —responde con dudas un tanto colorado, apartando la mirada hacia otro lugar y alzando la barbilla.

Su falta de sinceridad solo divierte a su hermano mayor como siempre. Mientras, el joven Maou que parecía vivir en un mundo aparte donde dormita apacible aferrado al calor de su compañero, abre los ojos gracias al jaleo de voces a su alrededor.

Al enderezar la cabeza hacia Wolfram este vuelve a mirarlo curioso, descubriendo que sus narices están a punto de rozar cuando Yuuri se queda fijo en su lugar. No hay mucho tiempo para sentir vergüenza porque la voz de Yuuri lo devuelve a la realidad de improvisto.

—De verdad que tus pestañas son muy largas.

La segunda increíble sorpresa de la noche para el oficial prometido se da cuando Yuuri se inclina hacia adelante y acorta la distancia entre ellos.

No es la primera vez que Wolfram lo tiene tan cerca de su rostro, ha habido otros momentos en que sus narices se han llegado a tocar, adrede o por accidente. Es esta pequeña inmunidad la cual ayuda al joven mazoku a pensar de manera objetiva con la cabeza y no egoistamente con el corazón.

—Yuuri. —Pone distancia Wolfram de repente con las palabras firmes de un guardián—. Estás muy borracho. Necesitas ir a dormir.

Nadie en la habitación dice absolutamente nada, pero hay un sentimiento general de decepción inmediato. Incluso las sirvientas nuevas y viejas actúan como alguien a quien le han apagado la televisión de repente en el momento más importante. Los alientos contenidos se dejan ir en un suspiro vago.

—Vamos —dice con firmeza mientras Yuuri murmura algo ininteligible.

Habiendo ya avanzado algunos pasos, Wolfram se da la vuelta hacia Conrart.

—¿No vas a venir? No creo poder ayudarle a cambiarse de ropa si se resiste.

Solo cuando su hermano se lo indica, el segundo hijo reacciona. Hasta este momento incluso Lord Weller estaba impactado por su actitud y dudaba cuales eran las intenciones de esta retirada. De hecho, estaba teniendo un debate interno hasta hace algunos segundos, el cual ahora le hacia sentir mal por dudar de las puras intenciones de Wolfram.

—Si me disculpan —dice al resto de los presentes alrededor—. Voy a acompañar a Wolfram y Su Majestad a la habitación.

—Si. —solo pudo aceptar Günter en su estupefacción ante la actitud de Wolfram, que acaba de clarar cualquier intención que pudiera catalogar como ventajera para poner el grito en el cielo.

—Bueno —dijo Josak y nada más.

—¿Claro? —cuestionó y a la vez medio afirmó Murata.

Aun están confundidos tras haberse perdido lo que consideraban un buen beso, pero con tiempo y luego de recapacitar, esto se convertiría en un gran rumor sobre la extrema caballerosidad del tercer hijo y prometido.

.

.

.

Yuuri es arrojado a la cama con algo de violencia luego de que se le preguntara brevemente si sentía nauseas o no. Al instante Wolfram está con una rodilla casi encima de él, quitándole la chaqueta y sacando su camisa de adentro de los pantalones.

El cambio a los pijamas es tan rápido que el cerebro del joven Maou borracho no tiene tiempo de procesar ninguna idea divertida, ni siquiera nota que hay un par de manos de más que pertenecen a una persona que no es Wolfram. Solo cuando el chico rubio está por retirarse de la cama es cuando reacciona, aferrándolo por el antebrazo.

—¿Por qué te vas? —pregunta Yuuri evidentemente decepcionado.

—Porque ahora tienes que descansar —evade Wolfram.

—Duerme conmigo.

Es un pedido que hace girar algunos engranajes en su cabeza, pero el joven mazoku se niega a pensar demasiado en connotaciones más allá de lo literal.

—Esta noche no. Parece que no tienes nauseas así que vas a estar bien solo —dice haciendo que le suelte el brazo y bajándose de la cama.

Un decepcionado Yuuri lo sigue con la mirada mientras Wolfram rodea la cama hasta su lado para tomar algo y luego dirigirse directo hacia la salida junto a Conrart. Para ese momento, Yuuri ya se ha quedado dormido con la cabeza completamente hundida entre sus almohadas.

En el pasillo, el eco de la gran puerta de madera pesada hace ruido al cerrarse mientras ambos saludan a los soldados apostados con un asentimiento. Comienzan a caminar juntos con normalidad, Wolfram muy seguro de a donde se dirige a dormir. Conrart interrumpe el silencio de repente con un comentario.

—Eso fue realmente maduro de tu parte.

—¿De que estás hablando? Siempre demuestro madurez.

—Debe haber sido difícil —dice Conrart riendo levemente divertido.

—No se de qué estás hablando.

—Siendo que tuviste que retirarte de la habitación —recalca su hermano mayor, haciéndolo sentir tocado al dar justo en el blanco.

Wolfram se hace el tonto luego de hacer una mueca, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Yuuri está borracho, no sabe lo que hace. No intentes hacerme enojar, jari —se queja, claramente ya enojado al usar su muletilla y haciendo reír un poco más soldado retirado.

—Supongo que vas a dormir en mi habitación entonces —dice el hombre de los ojos con chispas de plata.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Hasta te has traído tu almohada.

Conrart apunta con el dedo al evidente objeto que lleva Wolfram bajo su brazo.

—Ugh.

Por más que quisiera hacerse el difícil, no puede negar que sus planes son increíblemente sencillos de adivinar.

—No creo irme a dormir ahora mismo, si es que quieres hablar —agrega Lord Weller intentando fraternizar más abiertamente—. Si necesitas consejo...

—¡¿Y quién te preguntó?! Me voy a dormir ahora mismo así que no molestes, y apaga las luces alrededor de la cama.

Son muchas pretensiones para alguien que ni siquiera es el dueño de la habitación.

.

.

.

La segunda vez que Yuuri se embriaga es en una fiesta un poco, bastante, más grande.

Al cruzar la mirada con él, Wolfram se da cuenta de inmediato. Desinhibido completamente, el chico japonés va directo hacia él con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Nada fuera de lo usual, excepto que hoy se ve cinco veces más como un pequeño cachorro que ha divisado a su amo a lo lejos.

Comienza a hablar sobre algo sin importancia enredando las palabras, sobre que hacía y que no recién en la fiesta, mientras Wolfram coloca las manos sobre sus hombros para mantenerlo en su lugar quieto y enfoca la vista más atrás en otra persona.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpa de inmediato mientras avanza el otro muchacho que posee el cabello y ojos negros.

Es inmediatamente evidente, pese a que el tercer hijo lo conoce poco, que este sujeto también está entonado por como se ríe. Al principio es una sonrisa boba, y luego se convierte en carcajada que lo mantiene un rato con la boca ocupada. Como si la borrachera de Yuuri fuera un pequeño accidente sin importancia.

—Lo siento —se disculpa el segundo acompañante del rey. Por fin uno que está sobrio, pero en vez de aliviarse, la mirada del príncipe se enardece.

—¡¿Cómo que "lo siento"?! ¡¿Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?! ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! —se queja Wolfram haciendo un ademán con las manos y presentando a los dos tontos que se ríen juntos, ahora apoyados entre ellos.

De inmediato se sorprende a si mismo, observando a sus alrededores. Como si fueran dos niños, arrastra a ambos adolescentes de alto rango junto a una mesa abandonada a un lado. Con una voz más moderada y menos histérica, continua su descarga mientras su hermano mayor tiene plantada esa sonrisa que odia y las manos en alto defensivamente.

—¡¿Cómo es que terminaron así?! ¡¿No los estabas cuidando?!

—Ya he dicho que lo siento. No es como si hubiera podido hacer nada, no sé exactamente cuando bebieron, solo que Su Alteza si lo hizo a consciencia al ver a Su Majestad cometiendo el error de nuevo.

—¿Y cómo es que sabes eso si no los estabas mirando? —cuestiona Wolfram con sospecha.

—Porque él mismo me lo dijo —retruca el joven hombre conteniendo un suspiro.

No hay nada que su hermano menor pueda retrucarle por lo que cierra la boca, aunque sus ojos dicen otra cosa muy diferente. Conrart puede imaginar la catarata de insultos que deben rondar su mente, pero él prefiere tomar la situación con humor antes que hacerse mala sangre. Dejar escapar una pequeña risa mientras mira hacia el piso, pensando en aquellas primeras borracheras de antaño. Hacerlo es un error evidente.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? ¿Qué es divertido acerca de esto? Rayos, Weller, ¿acaso no ves dónde estamos?

Lord Weller Conrart observa la pista de baile, mitad llena con gente disfrutando la música en movimiento, y la otra mitad formando grupos que charlan. Damas y Lores, de más o menos importancia, se dan la buena vida como es usual mientras la servidumbre pasa entre ellos ofreciendo comida, bebida o cualquier otro servicio que requieran los comensales. Incluso hay un par de hombres y mujeres que han salido a fumar a uno de los balcones del lado contrario a ellos.

Si, era una fiesta que se podía considerar grande. Y dejar ver al rey en este estado... Que Günter apareciera en este momento le supondría un problema. Tampoco quería ver el ceño fruncido de Gwendal. A pesar de todo eso, Conrart se sentía extremadamente divertido y algo sorprendido de lo rápido que crecen los niños. Un poco de alcohol no iba a matar a nadie.

Aun así, había que cuidar la imagen pública de decencia de estas personas importantes frente a todos. Observó a ambos chicos que hacían desastre con dos tarteletas dando un suspiro.

—No puedo con ambos —le dice el guardaespaldas a su hermano menor mientras piensa si existe alguien en el mundo capas de controlar a esos dos al mismo tiempo—. Llevaré a Su Alteza a su habitación primero, ¿puedes encargarte de Yuuri?

—Hump. Pues claro.

Wolfram, cruzado de brazos, observa con mala cara como retira al chico de lentes casi a rastras de las solapas. Al menos Lord Weller sabía como ser discreto, ya que desaparecen rápidamente por una de las salidas menos notorias. Se pregunta si una de las razones por las que ha decidido lidiar con él primero es por el obvio desprecio que Su Alteza le tiene. Aunque ese amigo de Yuuri no para de meterse con todos, así que no hace mucha diferencia.

El insubordinado numero uno de su lista toma su brazo de repente interrumpiendo su ensimismamiento.

—¿Quieres bailar? —dice Yuuri sin pronunciar del todo bien.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el chico rubio sorprendido.

—Nunca hemos bailado, hay que hacerlo —dice el Maou intentando caminar hacia la pista jalándolo con fuerza.

—Alto ahí, no vas a ir a ningún lado.

No hay mucha resistencia cuando Lord von Bielefeld ejerce la fuerza contraria. Blando como mantequilla, Yuuri trastabilla pero logra recomponerse y cambiar de dirección. Incluso pone algo más de fuerza en sus últimos pasos y golpea contra su pecho. Para sorpresa de Wolfram, no se aleja sino que pasa sus brazos tras su cuello.

Aunque, recordando esa vez hace un par de meses, esto no es nuevo. Tampoco es como si no se hubiesen abrasado nunca, pero estaba más preocupado por que Yuuri haga una escena que lo deje en ridículo frente a todos que ponerse a pensar en eso. Estratégicamente, el ex príncipe gira hacia el otro lado, con su espalda hacia la pista, escondiéndolo de cualquier chismoso.

Tomando esto como una iniciativa, el chico beisbolista que casi no tiene practica en la danza se siente contento. Giran de nuevo, esta vez por cuenta de Yuuri. Wolfram lo vuelve a colocar donde lo quiere escondido y se queja.

—No hagas eso. No te retobes.

Como las mulas, porque este prometido suyo puede ser tan terco como ellas.

La respuesta de Yuuri es una risa muy honesta, observándolo con ojos brillantes y una blanca sonrisa, como si fuera el juego más divertido que haya jugado en mucho tiempo. Wolfram no puede evitar sonreír un poquito contagiado. Da el brazo a torcer y supone que estando en este rincón tan apartado puede darle el gusto por cinco minutos, y luego irá directo al dormitorio. De ese modo tal vez también le daría tiempo a Conrart para aparecer y ayudarle a convencerlo de que duerma.

Yuuri intenta mostrarle esto y aquello que aprendió sobre baile vaya a saber dónde, como un niño pequeño que necesita el cien por ciento de la atención de sus padres. Mira la pose que he aprendido, ¿es correcta? Mira este paso, ¿te gusta?, hagamos este giro, intentemos esto otro. No hay lugar a que Wolfram comente nada más que con un "mm" y un asentimiento, o una tonta palabra de aliento.

Aun es un bailarín horroroso. El alcohol no es mágico. Wolfram no puede contener la risa y cierra los ojos o se muerde el labio tratando de aguantar esta situación. Ya no le importa tanto apresurarse.

—¿Ves que puedo bailar? —dice el Maou orgulloso.

—Claro —ahoga una carcajada.

Cuanto más intenta girar, más se marea el muchacho ebrio, pero eso no quita que siga con ganas de intentar algo osado. Tras uno que otro horrible movimiento de tango que un mazoku no podría entender, de repente Yuuri se agacha levemente e intenta levantarlo abrazando sus caderas desprolijamente.

—¡Oye! —se queja Wolfram cuando el peso de su cuerpo se separa por un segundo del piso.

Aferrado a los hombros de la chaqueta negra, logra estabilizarse de nuevo.

—No hagas eso, ¿me oyes? —Con una mano apretando sus cachetes, Wolfram mira a Yuuri a los ojos como buscando su parte consciente—. Pórtate bien o nos vamos.

—No seas malo conmigo —se queja el rey.

—No es ser malo, es ser estricto —repite las palabras que de niño escuchó muchas veces de boca del primer hijo.

Se le nota algo mareado, pero continua insistiendo en intentar piruetas que ni sobrio podría hacer. Tras un breve momento de paciencia que ha parecido eterno, Wolfram tiene un respiro cuando la música del salón cambia a algo más lento y Yuuri se tranquiliza.

—De verdad eres fuerte —comenta de repente Yuuri.

El mazoku duda sobre el cambio de tema pero su orgullo puede más.

—Por supuesto que lo soy.

—Aunque te ves tan angelical...

No termina de comprender que querría decir con eso, pero disfruta culposamente como Yuuri lo observa a los ojos de cerca mientras toca su mejilla con la punta del dedo. Ese trato tan intimo solo dura un instante, y entonces el joven e inexperto Maou simplemente apoya su mejilla contra su hombro y comienza a mecerse junto a la música. Es capaz de disfrutar de un largo rato de esta paz de ese modo, hasta que algo la interrumpe. No es exactamente un agente externo.

Un dedo, tonto, travieso y algo tímido le hace cosquillas por encima del cinturón en su flanco izquierdo. Como un pequeño gusanito que ha cavado un orificio sin que se dieran cuenta a fuerza de voluntad. Cuándo y cómo logro desencajar parte de su camisa de adentro de los pantalones, no está seguro, pero es evidente que ha estado trabajando en ello más de lo que pensaba. Por suerte hay poca gente en el sector donde se encuentran, y además su chaqueta abierta y holgada cubre cualquier indicio de esa travesura.

Wolfram chasquea la lengua en su mente. No sabe si sentirse sorprendido o no, siendo que Yuuri sigue apoyado contra él con todo su peso y no se da por aludido. No es una zona sumamente indecente, pero la caricia sobre la piel hace que algo en su interior se estremezca levemente. Que osado, no puede evitar pensar. Definitivamente Yuuri ebrio es bastante diferente.

Para cuando un dedo se convierten en varios y el pulgar amenaza con seguir desalineando su prolija vestimenta, Wolfram retira la mano del toquetón pensando en como se han invertido los papeles.

Hasta hace cierto tiempo, era él quien intentaba estos avances para ser reprendido por el otro chico.

Hay cierta insistencia, pero logra retirar por completo la mano de Yuuri hacia arriba, obligándole a rodear su cuello con ambos brazos mientras que él lo sostiene por la cintura. Wolfram espera que esta pose tan próxima e intima satisfaga al indiscreto borracho, pero igualmente se escucha una queja en voz baja junto a su hombro.

—Me ha costado llegar a ese punto.

—Tsk —chasquea la lengua el noble mazoku, esta vez audiblemente. No sabe como es que aun puede contener la risa.

Pensó que no diría nada más, pero la soltura antinatural del usualmente tímido japonés continua.

—No quiero retirarme ahora que he llegado ahí.

—¿Qué estás diciendo...? —no puede terminar la frase Wolfram.

El mazoku se tensa un poco cuando Yuuri se aprieta más contra él y una mano se entierra entre sus cabellos presionando su nuca. La otra baja directo a donde estaba, por dentro de su chaqueta y de la camisa enredada, hacia su espalda. Es una caricia que jamás ha sentido por lo que su mente hace corto circuito y no puede comentar nada.

El ex príncipe tiembla inexperto, tardando en reaccionar. Cuando lo hace, toma a Yuuri por el brazo y escapa hacia la salida más cercana, abriendo el gran ventanal que da a un balcón lo suficiente para pasar. Todas las salidas exteriores de este lado del salón están deshabilitadas para los invitados, con los largos cortinados apenas entreabiertos.

El aire frío de una noche casi sin estrellas le llena los pulmones y golpea su piel. Ha escapado sin pensarlo y por supuesto que ha arrastrado Yuuri consigo. Sus intenciones no son las que al parecer rondan la mente del Maou, quien inmediatamente aprovecha estar a sus espaldas para rodear su torso por detrás. Wolfram inmediatamente sostiene con fuerza sus dos manos sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón, preguntándose si puede sentir el retumbe del golpeteo.

Nadie puede verlos aquí, y se siente terriblemente curioso de qué más hará este chico de cabello negro, pero apenas ha tomado una sola copa de vino. Está demasiado sobrio, su conciencia no le permite aprovecharse del estado de su prometido. Pensando en eso, con la duda de si hubiera sido mejor o peor estar más borracho, voltea dentro del persistente abrazo para verlo a los ojos.

Lo que sea que iba a decir, no puede. Es hora de que te retires de la fiesta. No hagas papelones en público. ¿Qué estabas pensando? No, no estabas pensando. Es hora de que vayas a dormir. Nada parece adecuado.

Como no hay ninguna clase de comentario o negación, Yuuri cree que tiene permiso suficiente. Con la mirada fija en los ojos verdes desliza sus manos por todos lados, apretando y acariciando sin contenerse. Se podría decir que es una clara escena de acoso ya que la otra persona no responde, si no fuera que Wolfram está pensando en hacerle lo mismo o más en ese mismo momento. Excepto que sus manos tiesas sobre los hombros del rey no se mueven.

Ahogando un gruñido esquiva un toque demasiado cercano a su entrepierna. ¡Muy abajo! La sorpresa por la acción osada del Maou hace que se estremezca con algo de miedo. ¿Hasta donde podría llegar realmente? ¡Yuuri, descarado! No sabia que fueras así en realidad. Aunque, pensándolo bien, en el fondo siempre notó que era bastante honesto al hablar de sexo aunque lo hiciera entre lineas.

Como sea, el noble espera sentir una mano en su trasero que nunca llega, y lo siguiente a esquivar es un beso en la boca. Reaccionando de golpe, pone la espalda rígida y aplica fuerza en sus manos para alejarlo. Aun con el rostro de lado y los ojos entrecerrados Yuuri le cuestiona.

—¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no? Wolfram también se lo pregunta. Probablemente se lo preguntará eternamente.

—Estás demasiado ebrio, Yuuri —dice con una enternecedora dulzura.

Probablemente se arrepentirá de esta decisión, y a la vez no tanto. Ya que es lo correcto. Incluso si toma meses lograr volver a este punto de honestidad con él sobrio, no podría con su conciencia de no haber puesto reparos ahora.

—¿Y qué?

El retruque hace que el chico rubio arquee una ceja. Su mirada de incredulidad y reproche no tienen el efecto usual, teniendo que echar un poco hacia atrás la barbilla cuando Yuuri pega la frente a la suya. Una vez más sus narices se tocan la una a la otra. Se ve perdido en un mar de negro que lo observa brillante. La calidez y seguridad de esa mirada es algo que nunca había visto antes en él, por un momento dudando de si realmente es consciente de lo que hace, y de si alguna vez lo volverá a mirar con tanto cariño bajo otras circunstancias. Y cuando, cuanto tiempo ha de esperar a que Yuuri gane el valor necesario.

Wolfram traga con dificultad. Entre esto y aquellas manos traviesas, necesitará de seguro un largo tiempo a solas esta noche. Y probablemente también las que vienen.

Como Wolfram no le permite tocar su boca ladeando el rostro, Yuuri prefiere continuar con un beso sobre la mejilla, la mandíbula y su cuello. Inmediatamente se da cuenta de que esto será un viaje doloroso no importa qué, por lo que le deja continuar un momento simplemente para disfrutar el placer de las primeras veces tan intimas. Oh, te odio tanto por torturarme.

Entonces corta con el cariño de lleno, no desea hacer nada más de tinte sexual. Especialmente ahora que ha terminado empujado varios pasos hacia atrás, con la espalda contra parte de la barandilla y la esquina de la pared.

—Bien, es suficiente. No podemos continuar con esto, ¿entiendes? —dice más firme y cortante de lo que hubiera querido sonar—. Si no te sientes mareado y puedes caminar bien, te llevará a tu habitación ahora para que puedas descansar.

Y para él poder escapar antes de que sea demasiado tarde y caminar se convierta en una odisea.

—No quiero ir a la habitación —responde rápidamente Yuuri en negación.

Antes de que pueda suspirar o quejarse, ni tampoco insistir en tratar de convencerlo, él continua.

—No vas a quedarte allí conmigo de todos modos. —Como una represa que se rompe, algo en la mirada del rey cambia y se le tuercen un poco los labios, desencadenando palabras sin cesar—. No quieres estar conmigo, no vas a dormir, a veces ni siquiera llegas temprano antes de la madrugada para fingir que estuviste ahí. No te acercas, ya no intentas tocarme, ya no cenas conmigo por la noche. Que es lo que tengo que hacer para que vayas a la habitación. Siempre estoy esperando, ¿qué tengo que cambiar? ¿Debería entrar desnudo a la cama?*

Es increíble todo lo que se puede aprender de una simple borrachera. Nunca hubiera esperado oír a Yuuri largar tan fácilmente las cosas que ha intentado adivinar tantas veces. La mente cultivada en otro mundo que siempre ha sido un misterio ha dejado escapar sin cuidado un par de hebras de sus verdaderos hilos de pensamiento.

Mientras se toma su tiempo para apreciar cada detalle de ese hermoso rostro étnico que adora, los ojos rasgados se entornan un poco y sus cejas se ciñen tristemente. Observándolo directo a los ojos, los dedos de Yuuri le acarician la mejilla y pregunta algo ante su silencio.

—¿Ya no te gusto? —Al no obtener una respuesta vuelve a preguntar—. ¿Ya no sientes nada por mi?

Wolfram jamás se había sentido tan literalmente entre la espada en la pared como lo hace ahora. Sintiéndose una persona de lo más cruel, su lengua trabada y sus pensamientos revueltos no permiten que su corazón desbocado hable claramente. La mirada de Yuuri se torna aun más profunda y triste justo frente a él, acercándose lentamente por un lado y depositando un beso sobre su fría mejilla de una forma muy diferente a la que ha sentido minutos antes.

El rey se apoya contra su hombro y apenas sostiene sus brazos sin mucha fuerza, como temiendo acercarse de más. No pensó que hablaría de nuevo inmediatamente, y cuando lo hace, Wolfram le presta toda su atención a la voz suave y entrecortada.

—Eres cruel —le acusa—. Me haces sentir cosas como esta y no tomas responsabilidad. Pero aun así no puedo odiarte.

Si Yuuri está llorando ahora mismo, querría morir. Le abraza con fuerza de golpe pensando que no importa si tuviera que repetirle esto luego por estar borracho y no poder recordar. Le abraza con tanto fervor que Yuuri se atreve a apretar su cintura de la misma manera al rodearle con los brazos. Es un buen momento para la sinceridad.

—No, Yuuri. Nunca he cambiado de parecer —aclara sin que suene demasiado romántico, pero es una primera necesidad—. No he ido a la habitación por otras razones que no puedo explicar ahora, es algo que tengo que decirte en otro momento más adecuado. Pero te prometo que lo haré sin falta, solo tienes que esperar.

Separándose un poco, pasa el pulgar por debajo de uno de los ojos algo acuosos del chico japonés, esparciendo una lágrima que nunca llegó a caer. Wolfram mismo podría estar a punto de llorar en cualquier momento, y espera que su mirada fija en él sea una buena ventana a sus emociones.

—No podrías llegar a comprender ahora todos los detalles, así que por favor se paciente. Cuando estés sobrio sabrás la parte complicada que ahora no viene al caso. Solo recuerda que tú no tienes nada que ver con mi ausencia, y que mis intenciones hacia ti no han cambiado nunca. Cómo te he hecho prometer ser el primero en tu lista aquí, tu siempre has sido el primero en la mía.

Yuuri observa con la barbilla pegada al pecho los dos dedos que golpean sobre su traje negro del lado izquierdo. Entonces levanta la mirada de ojos amplios y relucientes otra vez.

—¿No estás mintiendo?

—Por supuesto que no.

Pareciendo un niño poco convencido, espera y parece pensar, para luego acercarse nuevamente enterrando la cara contra su cuello. Wolfram le deja ser, apretando más el abrazo sobre sus hombros, rodeándolo todo, acariciando para reparar lo que sea que haya roto antes sin querer. Las manos de Yuuri quedan apretadas entre sus pechos, y como deja vencer sus rodillas decide que lo mejor es ceder hasta setenarse en el piso y acunarlo por completo.

Así pasan un largo momento que podría jurar son horas, simplemente estando cerca sin ninguna otra intención más que la mutua compañía. Mientras Wolfram observa la luna en el cielo Yuuri le susurra de repente.

—Promete que vendrás hoy a dormir. Toda la noche. Y mañana también.

Parece una esposa solitaria renegando. Es demasiado lindo para ignorarlo o evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

—Está bien —responde, y entonces piensa que al ser su actitud tan aniñada necesita seguir las reglas del juego con palabras exactas—. Lo prometo.

—Y también —agrega Yuuri luego de asentir conforme ante su respuesta—. Promete que vas a besarme cuando luego.

¿Cuando esté sobrio? Cuestiona Wolfram en su mente.

—Te vas a quejar o hacer caras —le dice.

—No importa, tienes que hacerlo.

—Está bien. Lo prometo.

Esta vez siente que ha hecho un poco de trampa, ya que no necesariamente ha aclarado cuando sucederá eso. Tiempo y lugar, Yuuri. Son cosas muy importantes.

—Bien, es hora de irnos —apresura Wolfram con una actitud completamente diferente para hacerle poner manos a la obra.

El joven Maou no se opone, siguiéndole obediente tomado de la mano. El reloj de la fiesta que mira de reojo deja en claro que ha pasado una buena hora y media desde que todo esto comenzó. La hora y media más larga en la vida de Wolfram, la cual ha revuelto mil sensaciones dentro de él. Por suerte, ahora se siente tranquilo.

Escapando rápidamente desde el balcón hacia una salida contigua, vigila a Yuuri de vez en cuando mientras caminan por los pasillos helados de piedra. El rey solo le devuelve la mirada con ojos espabilados cada vez sin sonreír, y sin decir una palabra. Pero no se lo ve triste, probablemente esté solo cansado o pensativo. Su prioridad es llegar rápidamente a destino y que el hogar esté encendido para calentar sus manos y sus pies. Por suerte, su deseo es una realidad.

La habitación real está caliente y la cama lista para recibirlos. No hay incidentes mientras Yuuri se cambia solo tras el biombo y pronto es capaz de entrar a la cama junto con él. No puede mentirse a si mismo, ha extrañado las sabanas suaves de esta gran cama. Recostado, recapitula brevemente los problemas que le agobian y las razones por las que ha evitado este lugar. No había reparado nunca en que Yuuri fuera tan consciente de su ausencia y que esta le afectaría tanto. Ahora que él se aferra a la manga de su camisa mientras se acomoda contra su pecho se arrepiente de no ser un mejor observador.

—Lamento que te sintieras solo.

—Mn —es la única respuesta del japonés.

Todo está bien siempre y cuando le acaricie el cabello y caliente su piel. Al parecer lo ha estado mimando demasiado en el pasado, ya que Yuuri sabe exactamente como enredar las piernas para robarle calor con sus pies.

Recostado a su lado de ese modo, comienza a tocar su flequillo causando cosquillas en su frente y haciéndole mirar hacia arriba. Ninguno dice nada, y Wolfram solo continua deshebrando mechón por mechón de negro, una y otra vez. Las caricias y mimos parecen complacer al rey. Ya que este sigue intoxicado por el alcohol, pone en palabras lo que usualmente solo diría con la mirada.

—Sigue.

Una blanca sonrisa se forma en la boca del noble, que acata la orden muy contento. Los ojos negros espabilados lo observan fijo, tanto que incluso es difícil mantener la mirada y se siente tonto de vacilar. Es como si pudiera leer exactamente que está sintiendo.

—Eres dulce —comenta Yuuri.

Wolf hace una mueca, casi un puchero, pensando que falló rotundamente vaya a saber por cuanta vez esta noche en predecir que dirá.

—Y bueno. Y lindo. Tus pestañas son muy largas —dice Yuuri inocentemente mientras lleva un dedo hacia un ojo que necesita cerrar.

Este tremendo contraste con su accionar pícaro de antes le llama mucho la atención, pero Wolfram no está seguro de que clase de Yuuri honesto prefiere. Seguramente los dos, con locura.

—Eres muy honesto cuando bebes —no puede evitar reír.

—¿No te gusta?

—Creo que me encanta.

No sabe como puede contener las ganas de besarle sin cesar, de ser posible por horas, hasta que salga el sol y el horizonte se vuelva de un rojo pasión.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto, sin duda —agrega Wolf.

Con el ego inflado, aprovecha para continuar el interrogatorio, sabiendo que es probable que esta vez pueda saciar su curiosidad de una manera más sencilla que otras veces.

—¿Y qué más?

—¿Qué mas qué? —pregunta el chico de ojos negros.

Aunque continúa mirándolo fijo en la misma pose, disfrutando el continuo jugueteo sobre su cabello negro complacido, parece que ya ha olvidado el tema.

—En que más crees que soy bueno —dice Wolfram sin reparar en lo ególatra que podría sonar eso.

Siempre ha querido ser halagado honestamente, y obtiene justo lo que quiere. Aunque de una manera extraña, muy a lo Yuuri.

—Te ves bien en uniforme, pero no usas nunca el deportivo o de béisbol.

No estaba enterado que existiera un uniforme puntual para ese juego, pero si Yuuri estaba dispuesto a comportarse así sobrio, vestiría lo que sea que quisiera.

—Y eres fuerte. Y puedes hacer trucos de magia cuando quieres...

—No son trucos de magia, es majutsu —le corrige y golpea suavemente su nariz con el dedo hacia arriba.

Entre una cosa y otra, es Yuuri quien comienza a preguntar tonterías inconexas, como qué hay para comer en la cocina, negando que quiera algo cuando se le ofrece, o dónde ha quedado guardada cierta pieza de ropa, papeles o libros que no vienen al caso. Entre tantos divagues, Wolfram continúa aprendiendo que cosas podrían agobiarle, atraer su interés y rondar su mente. Toma nota de algunas de ellas, este intercambio tan banal para darle el gusto al chico ebrio resulta muy educativo.

Siguiendo esta linea de pensamiento bastante floja, decide indagar en algo que se le ocurre de repente.

—¿Qué tomaste hoy?

—Jugo.

—Claro —se mofa.

—Era dulce, ácido y amargo, jugo en una pequeña botella.

—Ah, seguramente fue naranajín —deduce Wolfram—. Es una bebida engañosa, bastante dulce dentro de todo. Pero dudo que no pudieras notar el alcohol solo con un trago.

—Naranjín —repite el rey y ríe de manera tonta, causándole gracia como suena y haciendo que el mazoku ruede un poco los ojos—. Lo tomé de un solo trago.

Parece orgulloso de ello. Recuerda haber visto a Yuuri tragar vasos enteros de líquido de una vez, o incluso tomar botellas del pico. Es una mala costumbre que no solo demuestra cuando tiene mucha sed, y por la cual siempre le ha reprochado. No recuerda haberlo visto hacerlo desde hace cierto tiempo, por lo que ilusamente pensó que se había desecho finalmente de la costumbre. Al parecer no es así, simplemente lo hace cunado no está viéndolo. Inteligente escurridizo.

A modo de dato cultural mazoku innecesario, Wolfram decide contarle exactamente qué es lo que le hará sentir dolores de cabeza mañana por la mañana.

—Tiene la misma cáscara que las naranjas, pero es una fruta diferente. Bastante pequeña, amarilla por fuera y rojo profundo por dentro.

—¿Qué tan pequeña?

—Más o menos así —indica el noble juntando el indice y el pulgar en un círculo.

Yuuri toca con curiosidad sus dedos rodeando la forma, el tacto le provoca un inesperado cosquilleo pero no se aleja. Suavemente los dedos del Maou comienzan a pasar por encima de los suyos, más allá de la forma, delineando su mano que ahora extiende para darle acceso a lo que quiera.

La mirada que comparten y la caricia es profunda, bastante suaves y lo suficientemente dulce para que Wolfram no pueda apartar los ojos. Cuando Yuuri se acurruca nuevamente contra él, aprovecha para acomodarse en un abrazo más cercano y esta vez no se contiene de acariciar su espalda libremente.

No está mal mientras solo sea cariñoso, nadie se enojará aquí por eso, ni hoy ni mañana.

—Tienes que dormir. Me quedaré contigo como he prometido. Mañana estarás de mal humor y seguro te desquitarás conmigo por cualquier tontería, así que dudo venir a desayunar contigo.

Todo estaba bien hasta esa frase final.

—Noo.

Quien parecía listo para dormir levanta la cabeza y hace un puchero. Las quejas son inminentes.

—No eres justo —lloriquea—. No pasas tiempo conmigo como lo haces con Greta. Siempre te quedas con ella, la consientes, la arropas, le cuentas historias con voces graciosas y le lees libros grandes y complicados. Incluso le besas la frente cuando está dormida. Y te quedas a desayunar a primera hora.

Eso es bastante específico.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto?

—Siempre miro.

—¿A si? Eres bastante celoso, ¿cierto? Y para colmo de tu propia hija. ¡Quien lo hubiera pensado!

—No, no lo soy. Es solo que no es justo.

Cuanto más lo niega, más se sorprende el ex príncipe, y más en evidencia se pone el rey.

—Está bien, ¿que quieres que te cuente?

—¿Vas a contarme una historia?

Wolfram asiente y vuelve a tocarle la nariz de esa manera que ha repetido varias veces, pasando su nudillo por la tostada mejilla. Esto se está volviendo una costumbre que va a extrañar mucho de seguro, aunque apenas ha empezado a hacerlo. Por un momento se preocupa de que alguien llegue, golpes en la puerta de soldados consultando algo, o incluso el segundo hijo corroborando que todo esté bien. Y su corazón ruega con fuerza que no pase, que nadie interrumpa todo lo que dure este momento de paz.

Le cuenta diferentes cosas, entre pedidos por escuchar sobre sus recuerdos del pasado, la milicia, costumbres mazoku, viajes, animales, y todo lo que sea que a Yuuri se le ocurra. Al final, no es una sola historia lineal, son preguntas dispersas, las cuales se van apagando de a poco. La voz del chico japonés soñoliento se vuelve serena y le contagia el sentimiento. Para cuando se apaga por completo y las velas se consumen, Wolfram también se ha quedado dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el noble es fiel a su plan pensado durante la noche. Duda de si Yuuri recuerda que se lo ha dicho de antemano, o si de hecho recuerda algo mínimo de todo lo que pasó. Wolfram no aparece para el desayuno, y así se ahorra el mal humor de su resaca, preguntándose si ese amigo suyo se ha presentado en la habitación sin ser invitado otra, para así rezongar juntos contra Gurrier y su hermano que siempre cometen el error de acompañarlos.

.

.

.

La siguiente vez que alguien se emborracha, no es Yuuri.

Desde que se conocen, Lord von Bielefeld siempre ha evitado casi de manera religiosa tomar de más junto al rey. Especialmente hasta llegar al punto de la inconsciencia, por temor a qué podría decir y cuales serían las burlas y represalias de su parte luego.

Esta vez el ex príncipe sí se ha pasado un poco de copas, no hasta un punto que deba temer demasiado, pero está bastante ido. Mantiene el silencio a conciencia mientras se apoya contra el hombro de su prometido, ambos sentados en el sillón. El rey tiene las piernas desprolijamente subidas al asiento mientras lee una novela muy lentamente, a veces pasando la yema de sus dedos por las páginas.

Wolfram observa fijo la media copa de líquido rojo que sostiene en su mano lánguidamente, decidiendo que está bien darle un par de pequeños sorbos rápidos. Una copa de vino antes de dormir es casi una regla, ya que disfruta de la soltura que eso le proporciona. Hace rato ha superado esa cantidad, y media botella se encuentra vacía en la mesa.

Shibuya Yuuri no observa directamente al chico a su lado, pero es plenamente consciente de cada detalle de su presencia. De hecho, es evidente para él que Wolfram se vuelve más dulce y suelto cuando está entonado, admitiendo en su mente que lo ha incitado de manera sutil a que tome de más para disfrutar de ello. Está contento con la manera en que se apoya contra su cuerpo para dormitar ahora que ha terminado su ultima copa.

El fuego en el hogar frente a ellos genera un ambiente sumamente agradable, protegidos del frío impregnado profundamente en la piedra del piso o las paredes gracias a los tapizados y la peluda alfombra. Con el tiempo, Yuuri ha aprendido a apreciar mucho su habitación privada y a sentirse extremadamente cómodo en ella. Sus pies descalzos rozan el terciopelo al reacomodarse un poco.

El movimiento hace que Wolfram despierte y Yuuri lo nota, volteando a verlo cuando separa la cabeza de su hombro.

—Puedes continuar durmiendo si quieres —dice Yuuri. Ante la negación de su cabeza, decide respetar lo que ha decidido y le ofrece lo que puede—. Hay un poco de agua si quieres que te sirva, y te he dejado un bocadillo allí en la mesa del té.

Aunque el mazoku se ha levantado levemente, aun continua muy cerca. Al Yuuri haber volteado, su rostro está casi pegado a él. Wolfram lo observa directo a los ojos un largo rato sin decir nada, y él solo espera. De repente le susurra algo que no es la respuesta a la comida o bebida que ha estado esperando.

—Seguramente estás incomodo de tenerme tan cerca.

El joven japonés es tomado por sorpresa, abriendo un poco los ojos, recordando de inmediato que este chico probablemente ya está borracho. Una pequeña puntadita de miedo a lo que podría llegar a hacer ese ese estado aflora en su pecho, pero rápidamente se desvanece por completo.

—Te he tenido así de cerca muchas veces —le recuerda, y agrega un comentario apreciativo—. Tus pestañas realmente son muy largas.

Siempre había querido decirlo en vos alta, no está seguro de por qué, pero eso le llama la atención con fuerza. Y sus bonitos ojos, y sus cejas, su nariz perfecta, la piel pálida y tersa. Su cerebro continua enumerando sus aspectos favoritos.

Wolfram se muestra más pensativo que otras veces, pero tiene las facciones relajadas.

—También nos abrazamos a veces —dice Yuuri—. Para dormir, u otras veces.

—Tus pestañas y cejas son muy negras —comenta Wolfram de repente, como un efecto tardío al comentario que ha hecho antes.

Se le nota algo ido y Yuuri no tiene idea de que pasa por su mente. Sus narices llegan a tocarse muy suavemente. No está seguro de cuando se ha inclinando tanto hacia adelante, o si lo ha hecho Wolfram. Aun tiene las manos sobre su libro, y no está seguro de en que posición ha quedado el mazoku pero no siente que sus manos estén cerca. Simplemente corre la vista a un lado solo moviendo los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me evitas? —pregunta Wolfram—. Usualmente te alejas.

—No lo sé —responde Yuuri con calma, hace una pausa y continua volviendo a verlo—. ¿Por qué respiras más agitado?

—He estado bebiendo —pone una excusa.

Pasan unos largos segundos hasta que los ojos verdes bajan un poco la vista.

—Si cierras los ojos, lo tomaré como muestra de consentimiento —dice el ex príncipe rubio tas un silencio.

Al colocar una mano sobre su mejilla, Yuuri se sobresalta notablemente, pero luego se relaja y no se aparta ni un centímetro. Eventualmente, cierra los ojos.

Lo que fuera que Yuuri intentó imaginar en los pasados cinco segundos sobre lo que es un primer beso, no es la realidad que comienza a rodar de inmediato. En esta propia película con ellos como protagonistas, no suceden accidentes embarazosos y ambos son capaces de comprobar que en efecto los labios ajenos son suaves. Y que también hay una tendencia mutua a no desear parar.

No pasa mucho entre caricias algo tímidas hasta que desean profundizar. Hay una duda rondando la mente de Yuuri, pero la extraña y a la vez excitante sensación de una vívida lengua contra la suya le entretiene. Hasta que toma coraje y decide interrumpir.

—¿Estás borracho? —pregunta con mucha necesidad de una respuesta seria.

—No —responde Wolfram algo apresurado, sin poder evitar un desliz de honestidad—. No quiero parar.

La mano de Yuuri apretando sobre su cuello y parte de su mejilla es una buena respuesta, acercándose ya sin nada de la vergüenza inicial para retomar justo donde quedaron. Los movimientos cada vez más seguros les otorgan el coraje necesario para soltarse más. Con Yuuri recostado en el sillón, Wolfram comienza a presionarlo desde arriba. No es algo poco calculado, el ex príncipe tiene cuidado de avanzar poco a poco, tanteando los límites con la cautela necesaria para no ser apartado cordialmente a un lado.

El rey está lejos de pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad, demasiado entretenido con lo que sucede, aferrándose cada vez con más fuerza a su cuello. Ha encontrado comodidad en dejarse hacer como al otro chico le plazca, sin sentir miedo o poner trabas a cada cosa que desee intentar. Wolfram continua siendo dulce desde la perspectiva de Yuuri, ahora de una nueva manera, y ya no quedan vestigios de dudas de tiempos anteriores que puedan interrumpir.

Aun hay bastante que aprender entre roces de nariz que no son desagradables sino algo placenteros, y algunas caricias torpes aquí y allá. En uno de los tantos movimientos para nada calculados, Wolfram decide echarse hacia adelante por el cansancio de la posición, mientras que Yuuri se encuentra demasiado despatarrado debajo. El roce inadvertido que sucede de repente entre la parte baja de sus cuerpos activa todas las alarmas en las mentes adolescentes. Yuuri jadea y Wolfram se congela, ambos con los ojos abiertos mientras el miedo se esparce frío por la espina.

El mazoku no llega a pronunciar una disculpa ya que no puede procesar bien el traspaso de pensamientos a acciones, así como no está realmente seguro de cómo debería disculparse. Se siente abochornado como hace bastante tiempo no sucede, y con tal de dejar el incomodo momento atrás está dispuesto a parar y hacer como si allí no hubiera sucedido nada. Seguramente para retomar el tema a la brevedad posible, mañana de encontrar oportunidad.

En sus ochenta y dos años de vida, el tercer hijo ha ganado bastante practica en la habilidad de hacerse el tonto. Es una lástima que todo termine abruptamente aquí y ahora, pero siendo que Yuuri ya demostró estar más que interesado en esto, está bien.

Obviando cualquier pronostico que pudiera llegar a pensar, Yuuri aprieta los dedos tras su cuello y la mano sobre su hombro, jalando de nuevo hacia abajo con seguridad. El noble opone resistencia sin saber bien por qué, y duda de si se echará atrás ante su momento de duda, pero él no lo hace. Las palmas firmes sobre su cuerpo lo llenan de una seguridad que no sabia que hubiera necesitado tanto. La mirada de Yuuri titubea hacia un costado simplemente por vergüenza, pero es todo lo que necesita más allá de las palabras para entender la orden. Puedes seguir.

Aunque Wolfram quiere hacerlo, no es él quien dirige esta vez. Es una grata sorpresa ver que este chico tonto de otro mundo pone tanto de sí en esta relación. Y lo mejor, esta vez no está alcoholizado. Wolfram tiene que admitir que él si lo está, no como para haber mentido antes cuando se le preguntó si estaba borracho, pero aunque lo recuerde todo mañana vívidamente, eso no quita que sigue entonado.

Los besos húmedos y las caricias se entremezclan mientras sus cuerpos se van enredando. La temperatura se eleva junto a las ansias por algo que no queda del todo claro y a la vez es evidente a gritos. Mientras exploran con los dedos entre la ropa sin sacar, sus estómagos presionan y sus entrepiernas frotan. Al principio resulta una coincidencia entre más cosas que suceden, algo que dejan pasar sin pensar, y poco a poco se vuelve un acto consciente. En el punto en el que ese contacto se torna lo más importante para ambos, Wolfram ya ha perdido la cabeza del todo.

Sin pudor de ninguna clase empuja las caderas con fuerza entre las piernas de Yuuri. Besarle se torna dificultoso al necesitar respirar agitado por la boca, haciendo el rostro a un lado contra su cuello. La camisa del pijama desalineado le deja restregar la nariz contra la piel desnuda de sus clavículas para luego volver a besarle bajo la mandíbula. El joven rey echa la barbilla hacia atrás con los hombros apoyados en el respaldo, dejando colgar su cabeza mientras disfruta. El abrir más las piernas es una clara invitación.

Wolfram no solo no podría parar, no quiere hacerlo y de algo interrumpir este momento podría llegar a tener una crisis severa. Su mente no puede terminar de concebir la idea de lo que sucede, y a su vez es demasiado real para no sentirse confiado. En un movimiento demasiado pronunciado clava con fuerza la dureza bajo sus pantalones contra los de Yuuri, haciendo que el chico de pelo negro gima de repente. Es un sonido bajo y algo desesperado que evidentemente no ha sido fingido o adrede. La sangre parece hervir en su interior apenas le escucha.

El rey está ido, así como su compañero, no puede pensar. Atrapado contra el cuerpo y apoya brazos del sillón sigue los movimientos desesperadamente como puede, pero se encuentra a merced de que Wolfram ejerza esa deliciosa presión una y otra vez. No desea que pare ni por un segundo. Lamentablemente no está seguro de cual seria la mejor manera de incitarlo a continuar, hasta que Wolfram mismo se lo indica.

—No contengas la voz.

Siendo que no es tan inocente como muchos creen, muy deliberadamente acata las indicaciones volteando levemente y colocando sus labios cerca de la oreja del mazoku, a medio esconder contra sus cabellos rubios. Nunca nadie ha dicho que tuviera que ser demasiado ruidoso, eso si daría vergüenza, sino que podría dejarse oír lo justo y necesario. Los sonidos que hasta ahora su boca solo ha producido en total soledad son extremadamente eficientes al ser oídos por su compañero.

—Tú tampoco —dice Yuuri apresurado.

Como para ser justos y equiparar. A lo cual Wolfram se da cuenta que inconscientemente no ha hecho más que ahogar la respiración y atragantar la voz. Antes de dejarse ir por completo, decide volver a ejercer un nuevo derecho y fuerza su barbilla hacia su boca para besarle. No importa cuan excitado creyera estar, besarle de un modo tan profundo y obsceno al parecer puede hacerlo duplicar.

Ahogado en ese ultimo beso mientras Wolfram se ensaña con su lengua, Yuuri tironea de su ropa por los hombros y la espalda, sintiéndose tensar. Un ultimo pensamiento sobre el desastre que resultará esto dentro de la ropa cruza su mente, y se desintegra por las chispas que toman lugar mientras la corriente eléctrica ataca sus zonas bajas. Las sensaciones se extienden por el resto de su cuerpo y cualquier contacto con el chico encima suyo las hacen mejores. Definitivamente hacerlo con otra persona tiene otro toque y volverá a querer repetirlo de ahora en más. Aunque, tener que continuar luego de haber terminado comienza a resultar un poquito incomodo, pero haría lo que sea por Wolfram.

El ex príncipe no se da por aludido, continuando la actividad muy ensimismado en ella. De hecho, de saber que Yuuri tiene la ventaja ahora estando más lucido para apreciar todos sus lados mas vergonzosos, no se esforzaría tanto en aguantar. Durante el último minuto cuando se avecina su final se tensa apretando el puño y poniendo su peso en el codo que apoya contra el sillón. Su gemido ronco se pierde contra el cuello tostado por el sol y parte del terciopelo, apretando la nariz la boca contra ellos. Con el corazon latiendo a mil por hora, sus movimientos se vuelven más suaves pero mantiene la energía con un poco de esfuerzo. Pasado un largo momento, Yuuri hace un comentario.

—Puedes parar si ya está —dice tímidamente contra su barbilla sin despegar el rostro del suyo para esconderse.

—¿Ya acabaste?

La pregunta directa que lanza Wolfram hace algo de daño a su corazón. No está listo para esta clase de conversaciones, pero hay que reunir valor donde pareciera que no hay.

—Si.

Quien hubiera pensado que una sola palabra podría causarle tanta vergüenza. Es peor ahora que se tienen que mirar. Y entonces Wolfram lo vuelve todo mejor al besarle tan simpáticamente junto a la nariz. Yuuri no puede evitar sonreír y mirarle.

—¿Estás borracho? —pregunta con picardía.

Wolfram se asombra, y luego bajo la cabeza un poco con una sonrisa de dientes blancos que se muestra alegre y a la vez apenada.

—Tal vez.

Ahora que lo ha admitido, deja a Yuuri en posición de quejarse porque ha mentido. Cuando el rey estuvo ebrio, él se negó varias veces a intimar para no abusar de su suerte, y ahora le ha hecho hacer algo como eso.

—¿Importa? —decide preguntar, solo por si acaso.

—Mm —Yuuri se hace rogar un poco con su respuesta—. No creo que importe mucho ahora.

El beso que le da Yuuri al levantar la cabeza con esfuerzo hasta encontrar con su boca le da a entender a Wolfram que todas sus preocupaciones han sido siempre un detalle menor.

Lo que realmente importa no es quien esté ebrio o no, es el ser correspondido con la misma pasión.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *En esta escena donde Yuuri se pone a reclamar que Wolf no va a la habitación se hace referencia a las novelas más actuales.
> 
> SPOILER: Varias cosas en la ultima parte de la historia (la novela 17, y un drama CD que ya no encaja en el canon temporal pero que incluye datos relacionados) dan a entender que Shinou está chantajeando y amenazando a Wolfram con lastimar a su familia si le cuenta a Yuuri que él revocó su orden de eliminar una de las cuatro cajas. Esto causa un conflicto interno en Wolfram, donde se ve obligado a esconder cosas de Yuuri. Una escena particular del drama CD trata de Yuuri quejándose con Conrart de que Wolf ya no duerme con él, que lo ve poco, que desaparece a horas raras de la noche o llega tarde por la madrugada, etc. Conrart discute con él una posible infidelidad, y Yuuri se hace unas cuantas películas mentales, entre ellas que sale con Effe, o con algún soldado musculoso (esta ultima es el pícaro de Conrart quien la propone). Se puede sospechar que ese comportamiento extraño en Wolfram está ligado al chantaje de Shinou. Lamentablemente esto es solo teorías, ya que el hiatus hace que no sepamos que pasa exactamente con Shinou y Wolf (la novela 18 iba a tener mucho de esto al parecer), y si este último anda haciendo cosas obligado por sus amenazas o no, o qué es exactamente lo que le comandaría hacer. En fin, toda esta idea proviene de estas teorías, y puede que sin contexto no tenga mucho sentido mientras lean este oneshot, pero como me encantan esos temas siempre los termino incluyendo igual xD Si no han leído las novelas, pueden leer todo lo que hice en español hasta el momento, y de saber inglés, tendrán todo el resto del material disponible!
> 
> Para leer, googleen "Maruma Baka Tsuki (spanish)" o "Maruma Baka Tsuki" a secas para inglés.


End file.
